


玫

by Dina_Mushroom



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2020-07-30 08:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dina_Mushroom/pseuds/Dina_Mushroom





	玫

“笃笃笃。”有人在敲门。  
她懒懒地把诗集丢在一边，从软绵绵的大床上爬起来，手指划过光滑的丝质床单，光脚踩在地板上；那冰凉的触感使她的脚趾不自觉地绷紧了一下，随后是在脚掌蔓延开的凉意。  
不会是她庸俗的出远门谈生意的丈夫，她想。她开了门，他金灿灿的卷发就闹哄哄地簇拥进来，蓝如海的眼睛亮得像在发光，让她想起第一次看到他的课堂上，他托着腮满含笑意赤裸裸的眼神。那时她站在讲台上讲艾略特，却无端想起了王尔德。她金发碧眼的小王子一进门便迫不及待地撩起她薄薄的睡衣，狂热地亲吻吮吸她的脖颈，双手在她的身上游走，缠绕。她近乎招架不住少年的索取，呻吟着被他轻车熟路地揉到床上，直奔主题。  
他扯下自己和她的衣服扔在一边，把脸埋在她的双腿间。她想起了雷克斯罗斯的诗，她变得空洞，闪耀着旋转的光，像一个巨大膨胀的珍珠；她把他的头紧紧抱在腿间，压着他的嘴，永远地漂走，在一朵兰花中，在天堂河上划船。他就着那绵延的河水，像昨夜密密麻麻的乌黑被一颗冒失的星辰硬生生挤开，撞击柔软的花瓣。她觉得自己像一枚柔软的熟透的果实，被挤压被揉捏，不停流出又不停被充盈；她听见黏稠的汁液声，和节奏的律动中身下诗集书页被揉搓的哗哗声。她的乳头像是浸在一汪温热的泉水里，在撞击中不时晃荡碰撞到泉岸，是他洁白的贝齿。  
但在她沉浸在快感中脑袋也变得迷迷糊糊时，却隐约觉得有什么不对劲，女人的直觉告诉她她好像在被什么盯着，使她心里悄然升腾起一丝不适。好像是衣柜那边的方向，她努力抽出一丝理智从一上一下的视线中往那边看去，但是什么都没有。  
正在他们沉浸于伊甸园的蛇语中时，又是一阵急促的敲门声。她吓坏了，急忙让他拔出去，把他和衣物塞进衣柜；慌慌张张套上睡衣，又跑去打开了房门。门外这次是她的丈夫，她还没来得及思考这是突然袭击，是无意撞破，还是有备而来，就先堆上了笑。她盯着他漠然的脸庞，稀疏的棕色卷发和油腻腻的皮肤，试图发现一丝端倪；然而丈夫看起来如往常一般，也没有说什么，说不定他细细地嗅还能发现她惯用的香水味中夹杂着一丝别的什么味道。她欠身让丈夫进来，同时也夹紧了双腿，她的洞穴还因为余韵空虚而不甘心地一阵阵收缩着，湿答答向外渗着水。  
或许是行程有变？她这样想着，丈夫如往常一般冷漠而倦怠地超洗浴间走去，扯下来的领带和西装外套随意丢在地上，等待着她去捡拾整理，应该是想冲刷掉自己的疲惫。这是个让他溜掉的好机会，但她想。听着浴室哗哗的水声，她跑到衣柜前，拉开柜门——里面除了衣服，什么也没有。  
她吓个半死，但又抱着一丝他自己不知道躲在哪里的侥幸，趁着丈夫还没出来到处寻找。床下也没有，桌子下面也没有，楼上也没有。正当她疑惑不解时，“笃笃笃”，门又响了。  
那么，门外站着的是谁？

她狐疑地还是去拉开了把手，那一头金灿灿的卷发又挤了进来——是她金发碧眼的小王子。她惊慌失措把他往外推，指指仍在哗哗作响的洗浴间，小声陈述着丈夫在家的事实。然而他却不以为意，硬生生把她扯到了床上，压在身下，又是一波湿热的吻。她挣扎着把他推开，告诉他她还不想被丈夫发现自己还在上大学的小情人。“你不是藏在衣柜里的么？”她问。对呀，他咧开了嘴，把她从床上拉起来，我带你过去看看。他打开了衣柜，里面竟然是一个狭长的弯曲的通道。他拉着她朝前走着，走到了通道的尽头；是一扇门。他推开了一个小缝，示意她偷偷看一眼。她凑近那丝光亮，瞬间觉得血液逆流上涌，颤抖着捂住了自己的嘴——她看见自己躺在床上呻吟着，被身上的他撞击得一晃一晃，身下压着的诗集都在哗哗作响；那个她勉勉强强睁开眼睛，像发现了什么似的，朝这边看了过来，吓得她立刻闪身到了一边。  
她耳边回荡着那黏腻的呻吟声和黏稠的撞击声，在黑暗中颤抖着，冷静了一会儿朝着来时的方向跑去。身后是他追上来的声音，前方是哗哗的水声，她不敢想那是什么，急促地喘息着冲回了来时的房间。惊魂未定地站在床前，她从未察觉地板有这么凉过。  
他也跑回来了，从身后用力地抱住她，粗暴地把她压回床上。他啃着她的肩颈，把她掀过来，又像什么都没发生似的硬生生地挤入，撞击。她更加用力地挣扎，惊恐地盯着他，那还是她的小王子，乱糟糟的金色额发垂下来，随着撞击一晃一晃，长长的眼睫，硬挺的曾经抵在她阴核上的鼻梁，蓝得像海一样的眼睛。突然，一阵阵破碎的记忆涌入她的脑海，她看见了丈夫愤怒变形的脸，凸起的青筋和暴出的眼睛，那里燃烧着地狱一般的熊熊烈火。一片碎片是丈夫的大手掐着她的脖子，令她窒息，另一片是他右手的刀光向她刺来，和他美丽的面庞闪回地破碎地糅合在一起，在她的眼前闪烁。她感觉胸口一阵剧痛，用尽全力推开了压在自己身上的他，夺路而逃。她冲到客厅，拉开门，却发现那里是另一扇衣柜门。  
她发疯般地在一扇扇门间奔跑着，路过无数个正在欢爱的他和她，路过无数个漠然的丈夫，路过无数个正在四处寻找的她，但没有人看见她。胸口越来越痛，等她低下头看见被鲜血染红的睡衣时，已经无法再动弹，砰第一声倒在了不知道第多少个房间的床边。她的鲜血蜿蜒着温热了冰凉的地板，像一个红色的湖泊。淋浴间的水声停了，她看见丈夫朝她走过来，拽着她的头发把她拖进了淋浴室。她的血在身后留下了长长的拖痕，被拽着头发竟一点也察觉不到痛。又是砰的一声，她被丢在浴室的地板上。眼前是什么呀？她模模糊糊地看，一片蓝色的失焦的海。

她的小王子真美，她想。

———————————The End—


End file.
